When Green and Gold Mix
by xXxDragonxPhoenixXx
Summary: A short story about encounters concerning a certain Slytherin Prince and a Griffindor. Whos to say what will happen. -Sorry. I'm not very good at summaries-
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own the awesome series known as Harry Potter. This is owned by J.K. Rowling. I do own Zemira. **

**Speaking**: "Speaking."

**Thinking:** _"Thinking."_

**Warning: I am sorry if I make Draco OOC. **

**-Green and Gold-**

**Chapter 1**

**Alcohol**

Zemira walked down the halls stumbling with every step she took, almost running into walls and tripping over invisible objects. She walked openly down the halls not caring that it was past curfew, or the fact she was making enough noise to the point where anyone would think Peeves was causing mischeif.

Her black hair was up in a high ponytail rather than in her normal fashion of wearing it down. Her bangs that covered her forhead were also coving her eyes at this point making it hard for anyone who was looking to see her eyes, they shadowed her face giving her dark look that she would normally get when she was furious. She had on the required school uniform, minus the long drapping robe. Left in only her skirt, and her dress shirt, and her sweater vest, and her loose tie. In her right hand she carried a bottle, everytime she took a step you could hear the swish of the liquid rocking back and forth in the bottle.

As she neared the corner of the hall a certain blonde Slytherin Prince came down the hall sporting his Prefect Badge, it was Draco Malfoy. Right there in plain sight she was of course seen and he moved towards her, walking quickly as if she were going to run away from would she run away to, she could barely walk with out stumbling, let alone stand in place with out swaying back and forth.

"What are you doing here Mortis?" Sneered his voice in obvious disgust.

Draco had been about ready to head back to his common room when he did his prefect duties. Scouting the halls he walked down to get there he spotted no one, checking just in case someone was hiding from him. When all seemed quiet and peaceful noises from from down the hall was clearly heard. Almost as if someone crashed into a statue and made it fall to a million pieces.

Draco hurried around the corner to catch the culprit and saw a familiar figure to him with black hair.

_'Mortis._' Was his only thought as he rushed over to her.

"What are you doing here Mortis?"

"..." Zemira was silent to his demanding question. She stood there, silently, with her head down. Then she lifted her head up to take in another swig of her drink.

"Answer me you annoying Griffindor." Annoyance present in his voice.

All Zemira did was take another drink, still not answering any of his questions. Having enough of Zemiras silence he did the only thing he thought would get her attention. He lifter his arm and snatched the bottle out of her had and brought the bottle towards him. From the bottle in his hand he could smell perfectly what the liquid in the bottle was, alcohol.

"You've been drinking!" He said in surprise looking at how much was left in the bottle

Zemira lifted her head enough to see her eyes. They were a definite purple that were slightly in between a dark and light purple. She moved towards him with determination in her eyes, reaching for the bottle but was not tall enough when he lifted it above his head.

"Give it back here Bleach Mic Bleach 'n Heimer." She moved into him in another attempt to get the bottle back but ended up making them both tumble to the ground.

"Damn it Mortis, Get off of me!" Draco said but got another silent response. He rolled her off of him but she was limb, she had fallen unconscious from the alcohol and the fall. "Mortis." He shook her thinking she was playing around and would get up but she stayed still. Sighing in frustration Draco grabbed her by her arm and lifted her up onto his shoulder ungracefully.

He couldn't take her to the Griffindor common room knowing Potter may be there to confront him. He walked down another hall across from the one they were in before dragging Zemira to the Hospital Wing, not quietly of course, mumbling to himself about drunken, annoying, Griffindors.

**AN: Okay, so I hope you all enjoyed this. This is a Challenge I got from ****ChaoticRainfall on quizilla, there are going to be six chapters. I have been thinking of writing an HP story with these two for a few months now and i'm happy I could post something up with the both of them. R&R if you want, no flames, and if you do review don't make all negative comments, if you do I'll just think, 'Why the hell are you reading this in the first place if you don't like it so much.' **

**Next chapter: Green. (I haven't thought of any ideas for this chapter yet so if you have any ideas feel free to message me them.)**


	2. Green

Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter. Zemira is owned by me.

"Talking"

_'Thinking'_

**Warnings: I am sorry if I make Draco OOC. Other than that I hope you like the story.**

**

* * *

**

Zemira looked around the room and made sure her fellow Griffindors were asleep. When she was sure they were asleep she looked over at the clock on the nightstand next to her bed, it was past curfew and from the looks of it, those wandering prefects should be back in their corridors by now.

Creeping over to her trunk as quietly as she could she opened it up and grabbed some clothes. Quickly she changed out of her pajamas and replaced them with normal looking muggle clothing. A black skirt that stopped above her knees and a green long sleeve shirt, cut at the top in a 'U' and barely held up onto her shoulders, revealing the black straps of her bra.

Putting the pajamas on her bed she double checked to see if everyone in the room was asleep, all were were breathing shallowly a sign they were indead asleep. Zemira walked out and went over to the entrace of the Griffindor common room, the painting opened after a push and she pocked her head out making sure the cost was clear, it was. She walked out till she was a few feet away from the painting of the Fat Lady and saw she was sleeping, and was closing the entrace.

Smiling from the feeling of success, finally beging able to go out again. She spun around, her skirt wishing around her, skipping in a random direction. The smile still on her face.

* * *

_'Damn love birds making out in the hall, I could have been in back in the Slytherin common room by now.'_

Draco stomped in annoyance bringing foot down after foot. Wearing his pants and a regular dress shirt and dress shoes. His hair wasn't slit to the side like it normally was, at least not all of it. Some strands decided to fall to his face.

Cursing out loud with more thoughts that plagued his mind. About all the frusturating things that happened to him that week. Having a run in with Potter that turned into a duel, losing both houses fifty points each. Pansy was hanging off of him more than usual and being even more annoying if possible.

Hopeing to have a peaceful walk by himself while he did his prefect duties did not go as he had planned. Peeves decided to make a racket giving him a headache after a half an hour went by. A few first years from Griffindors decided to sneak out, making them lose ten points each and losing an argument they started. Finally, a couple from Ravenclaw decided it was okay to snog in the middle of the hall way past curfew.

All Draco wanted to do was go to sleep, he could have already been if it weren't for that snogging couple. His prefect duties were over twenty minutes ago. Right now he was storming in the direction of the dungeons when he saw a flash of green turn the corner ahead of him.

Even though he was tired, exhausted even, but curiosity was eating away at him. Should he see who it was or continue to his common room. No, it could have been he was so exhausted his own mind was playing tricks on him. Yeah, that was it. He continued forward to the dungeons thinkning there was no one there at least until be heard someone sneeze.

_'Bloddy hell. I swear i'm going to kill whoevers out here.'_ He thought to himself. He ran till he was in the same hall as the culprit.

'Defidently a girl from the looks of it, a slytherin maybe.' He thought. The girl had on a green long sleeve shirt on and was down in the dungeon area, or at least close to the dungeons. However she was skipping making Draco reconsider his first thought.

* * *

"Stop right there." Draco's voice called and walked towards her.

Zemira stopped skipping and turned around to face the prefect, a smile broke out upon her face when she realised just who it was. Draco was of course another story. When he saw it was he glared, scowled, and swore his dead was going to explode.

"Why yes Mr. Slytherin Prefect, how may I help you." Zemira asked sarcasm in her voice, as it always was when she talked to him.

"What the bloody hell are you doing out here again Mortis?" He snapped at her finally losing his anger. Zemira, hating being yelled at snapped back at him.

"What the hell is your problem Malfoy?"

"Right now my problem is bloody you. What are you doing down here by the dungeons, non the less wearing green. Secretly wishing you were sorted into slytherin instead of bloody Griffindor now are you?" Draco asked the questions that were swimming around in his head.

"As if I would ever want to be a stuck up slytherin like you don't you just go back to your common room, your prefect duties are over and have been for about half an hour now."

"I can still use my prefect advantages. Now answer my question Mortis. What are you doing here?" Draco asked.

Zemira stiffened when he wouldn't let it go. She didn't want him to know, hell she didn't want anyone to know what she does late at night. Dumbledore of course knew somehow. Not surprising.

"I can't tell you." She finally said quietly looking to her right away from him. Draco snorted at her.

"Yeah and why not Mortis? If you don't tell me ill give you a detention."

Zemira turned around and started walking away but stopped a few feet away. "Forget about it Malfoy. I'll take the detention just owl me when and with who." Zemira continued. " And for your information i'm wearing green because it just so happens to be one of my favorite colors." With that said Zemira walked.

"Mortis?" Draco said speaking for the first time since he asked her that question. "Go. Back. To. Your. Common room."

Zemira smiled at him knowing he was angry he didn't get what he wanted out of her. "Of course Mr. Slytherin Prefect." She walked past him and went down the previous hall and was gone.

Draco sighed and continued walking back to his own common room repeating what happened in his head and stopped. Remembering her appearance he noticed something was missing.

_'Was Mortis barefoot?' _

_

* * *

_

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter for those of you who are reading. I had writers block during this chapter so sorry if its not that good. I tried to make it longer than the first one. R&R is you would like to, No flames please.**

**P.S. If you have any ideas for the next chapter then feel free to tell me. I may just use it when I type up the next chapter. This was for St. Patricks Day but somethings came up and I was unable to finsh it by then.**

**Next Chapter: **_**Shamrocks**_


End file.
